Nadia
by Money100
Summary: Sequel to 'Sibling Fears'. Lilly's little ******** is on the way. How will Lilly act around ****? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. I just got this idea for one of my fics called Sibling fears. I wanted to get this out because it's DRIVING ME CRAZY! Anyway, whatever. Hope you like it, hope I do well, and hope I get some cheese enchiladas. Okay, just so you don't get confused, it has been a few months since Shira and Diego had their talk with Lilly. And now, the story.**

Shira sat at the entrance of the cave, looking at the beautiful day that was before her. She was waiting for Lilly to get back from her friend's cave, and Diego to come back from a hunt. She felt something kicking her stomach...from the inside. She smiled and gave a small chuckle as she placed a paw to her slightly swollen stomach. She hadn't been this small with Lilly. This surprised her greatly. Not that she was complaining, but she was concerned. She looked over to find Lilly walking up to the cave with Diego. Lilly ran up to her mother and hugged her.

"Hey Mom. Guess what?"

Shira looked at her daughter.

"What?"

"We did it! We dug a hole ten feet deep!"

Lilly and Thalia have been trying to dig the deepest hole on the island. And now, the hole was ten feet deep.

"That's great, sweetie. Just don't make it too deep. Or you'll flood the whole island."

Shira joked. Diego went up to her.

"Hey. You okay?"

Shira nodded and kissed her mate on the cheek. His eyes went dreamy and dazed. Then Shira slapped him. Diego blinked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh-"

"You took too long. You fail."

Diego looked at her.

"You were timing me?!"

Shira just chuckled.

"A pack leader would time you too. C'mon, I'm hungry."

She got up and walked over to the deer Diego had brought back from his hunt. But Diego had other ideas. Just as Shira was about to take a bite, Diego placed his paw on her chest and pushed her on her back.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Who do you think you-"

Diego cut her off as he kissed her. Lilly stood there awkwardly.

"Uh hello. Still here."

The two adult sabers looked at her and smiled.

"C'mere Lilly."

Shira said. Lilly ran over to where the two sabers were lying on the ground. She jumped on her father's stomach and hugged him. Diego and Shira did the same.

"Love you Mom."

Lilly said as she rested her head on Shira's chest. She soon fell asleep. Diego and Shira looked at each other.

"C'mon. Let's get her back to the cave."

Shira nodded and the two sabers went back to their cave and lied Lilly down on her 'bed' and they went over to their 'bed' and looked at the setting sun.

"Beautiful, right?"

Shira asked. Diego just looked at her.

"You both are more beautiful then any sunset."

Shira blinked.

"Both?"

She questioned.

"You and Lilly."

The two sabers looked over to their sleeping daughter.

"Look what we did."

Diego said to Shira. She looked at Lilly, but didn't get what Diego was talking about.

"What?"

"I mean, look at us. At first,we were killing each other. Now, we're-"

"Kissing each other?"

Shira finished off his sentence and kissed him.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I get it."

Shira said. Diego smiled at her. Then his gaze fell to Shira's stomach, and his smile got bigger. He placed his paw on it.

"Hey there. I'm you daddy. I can't wait to see you."

Shira chuckled.

"Y'know, we're gonna have to talk to Lilly."

Shira said. Diego looked at her.

"Why?"

"She thinks we choose rather if the baby's a boy or a girl."

Diego nodded.

"I wonder if that's why she asked me if she could have a sister."

Shira nodded.

"Anyway, let's get some sleep. You need it."

Diego said as he pressed Shira's head to the ground. Shira nodded and closed her eyes and fell asleep. Diego stared at her. Then he looked at Lilly. He got up and walked over to Lilly's bed and picked her up and brought her over to where he and Shira slept. But Lilly woke up.

"Dad?"

Diego placed Lilly between Shira and himself.

"Go back to sleep, Lil. It's okay."

Lilly nodded and went to sleep. But although there would be a new baby in the cave soon and she was happy, deep down, she was scared and nervous. What if all of what her parents say turned out to be a lie? What if they just aband her? What if... She couldn't bring herself to think of the idea that her parents may just stop taking care or her. She started to cry at the idea.

...

In the morning, the sabers got a visit from Sid and the rest of the herd.

"When's the baby coming?"

Sid complained as he walked up to Shira. She sighed.

"Sid, can't you just leave me alone about that?"

Crash walked up to the two.

"He's probably the reason the baby doesn't WANT to come. He's annoying."

Eddie smacked his brother.

"No. The baby's just lazy."

"Annoyingness!"

"Laziness!"

"Annoyingness!"

"Laziness!"

The two possums started fighting.

"Guys!"

Shira said. The possums looked at her. Crash had Eddie in a headlock.

"Stop it. The baby's not coming because it's lazy or Sid's annoying."

"Then why?"

Crash asked. Shira blinked.

"It's...scared."

Shira said as she placed a paw on her stomach. The baby kicked. The twins got out of the headlock and walked over to Shira.

"Can we feel it?"

Eddie asked. Diego looked at the two as if they lost their minds. Then he looked at Shira, hoping she would say no. But she just nodded her head and the possums ran up her and placed their tiny paws on her stomach. A few seconds later, the baby kicked. The two started squealing in delight. That's when Shira noticed Lilly was sitting far away from the others. She got up and walked over to her.

"Hey Lil. You okay?"

Lilly didn't answer.

"Lilly?"

She still didn't answer. Shira lifted her daughter's face to look at her. Lilly was crying.

"Lilly, what's wrong?"

Lilly turned her face away.

"Lilly, c'mon. Tell me."

"It's not fare..."

Shira just looked at her daughter in confusion.

"Is this about the baby?"

Lilly said nothing.

"Lilly, if you don't tell me, I can't help you."

Lilly said nothing. Shira finally got why Lilly wouldn't talk and why she was crying.

"Lilly I told you. I'll always love you."

Lilly looked at her mother.

"What if you hate me?! What if you're just saying that now, then you hate me enough to...to... Kill me?!"

Shira was shocked.

"Lilly, I'd never kill you. You're my daughter. I brought you into this world, I'll never take you out."

"What if you do?!"

"Lilly! Don't talk that way!"

"No! I hate you!"

Lilly shouted and ran off into the woods, crying. Shira just stood there, shocked. Diego walked up to her.

"She hates me."

Shira said as she started to cry. Diego hugged her.

"She's just frustrated. She'll get over it."

"What if she doesn't. What if she hates the baby?"

Diego smiled at her.

"She's not gonna hate the baby."

"But she said that we'll kill her."

Diego looked at Shira.

"I'll talk to her."

Diego said as he stood to walk out of the cave.

"I'm coming too."

"No Shira. The baby could come any day. And I don't want you out of the cave when that happens."

Shira nodded.

"Fine."

Then she gave Diego a kiss on the cheek and he walked off to find his daughter.

**Done. Hope you like the first chapter. More to come! If you have ideas, let me know. Oh, and could anybody tell me how to do the scene when the baby is born in a rated K fic? R&amp;R please? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. This isn't an update. I just wanted you guys to know that I might not be able to update as much cause I'm back in school. And another thing: should I put mythology in this story? Or should I just leave it with out the Greek mythology stuff? You guys choose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people. This is the second chapter of the one and only… Nadia. Yaaaaaaay!**

**Percy: You really are crazy.**

**Me: And that's why you like staying here.**

**Percy: Whatever.**

**Me: Anyway, I've been thinking, I'm not gonna put Greek mythology in this story. Because I already put that in one of my other stories called The , sorry for the ones hoping for the Greek world in this story. Okay enough of my talk. Now, the chapter.**

**Percy: Jerk.**

Diego walked into the forest, searching for Lilly. But he couldn't find her anywhere.

"Lilly!"

He called. But no answer. That's when Diego got nervous. What could've happened to her?

"Lilly!"

He called again. No answer. She couldn't have gone far, right? A few hours later, he spotted something in a tree cave. The very same one that he trapped Shira in all those years ago. He ran over to the tree cave, hoping it was Lilly he saw. And sure enough, there she was, curled up I a ball, crying.

"Lilly?"

He asked. Lilly just turned her head away.

"Go away."

She said. But instead of leaving, he just sat down.

"Lilly, I know you're not happy about this."

Lilly said nothing.

"Can't we talk about it?"

Lilly said nothing. Diego just sat there.

"Glad to hear that. Now go kill it."

Lilly said after a short pause. Diego was shocked, but understanding. He remembered the same thing that happened to him when he was Lilly's age.

"Lilly, I would do anything for you. But I will not kill my own child, just because another one of my children doesn't like it."

Lilly just lay there,

"Then I guess you jus thate me, right?"

If Diego could fall to Tartarus, he would have.

"Lilly, I do not hate you. I would kill for your safety. I would die for you."

Lilly laughed.

"That's a laugh."

Diego took a deep breath.

"It's true. You changed my life in way I'd never imagine. I never thought I'd have a wonderful child like you. Of course at the time I was hoping for a boy, but you're the best thing that could ever happen to me and your mother."

Lilly said nothing. She just blocked out whatever her father was saying. She just wanted them to jump off a cliff and die.

"I really don't care what you have to say. I got other things to worry about."

She said, cutting her father off. Diego just looked at her.

"Lilly, at try and see reason."

Lilly didn't answer. She was thinking. Thinking about what to do to her new siblings when they arrived. Kill them herself? Why not? They were small. They wouldn't be able to defend themselves. And there wouldn't be anyone to witness it. She turned to her father.

"I'm leaving."

She got up and ran farther into the forest. Diego sighed and went back to the cave where his mate and herd were.

"Hey guys."

He said to their herd.

"Did you find Lilly?"

Thalia, who just happen to be there, asked. Diego nodded.

"But she still doesn't wanna except the fact about her new brother or sister."

Shira came out of the cave.

"Well, she'd better."

Diego ran over to her.

"You okay?"

He asked her for the thousandth time that day.

"Yes. C'mon. let's get some sleep. And we'll try and talk to her in the morning."

Diego nodded with his mate and went to sleep.

…

Somewhere deep in the forest, Lilly lay down on a pine of leaves and went to sleep. Sometime later, she was woken up by a vision. It was a pure while saber, cute, and small. Lilly stood.

"Who are you?"

She asked the ghostly saber.

"I'm the Ghost of the Past."

"And I'm the Ghost of the Future."

Lilly looked to the left and as a black saber. This one also looked ghostly. It looked just like the white one. The only differents was that one was black, and the other was white. Lilly looked at them both.

"We know what you are thinking."

The black one said.

"You are thinking that you are not useful, and that your parents are replacing you with another child that might be better them you, right?"

Lilly nodded. They were night.

"Follow us. And we shall take you on a journey of your life and of course, the future, and the past."

The black saber=ghost said and took Lilly's paw. Then they sailed into the nighttime sky. After a few minutes of air travel, they passed through a white light. When they came out the other end, it was daytime. But everything looked different. Lilly realized that she wasn't where the herd was. But that wasn't all she realized. She also noticed that she was floating! She looked down at herself and saw that she was transparent. She could see right through her own paws. She soon saw her father running through the forest, as if his life depended on it.

"DAD!"

Lilly shouted. But Diego didn't stop. Lilly tried again. But nothing. Future Ghost tapped her on the shoulder.

"He can't hear you."

Lilly nodded ant the three followed Diego to a cave, where a gray saber with black stripes was holding a tiny ball of orange and white fluff in her paws. Diego walked up to her and nuzzled her. Then the tiny ball of fluff. Lilly looked at them.

"That's my="

"We know. And the tiny ball of fluff? Can you guess?"

Lilly shook her head.

"That's you."

Lilly looked again at he tiny kitten. Was she really that small? That helpless? She didn't believe the Ghost of the Future. The tiny tiger was trying to climb up her father's let, but failed and started mewing loudly. Lilly grunted.

"That's not me."

Past Ghost looked at her.

"Oh really?"

They shadow traveled again. And at the end of the white light, they were in the same clearing. Only the trees looked different and a few rocks had been moved around. The three ghostly sabers looked in the cave. They saw the same gray and white saber sitting at the entrance of the cave. A smaller saber was sitting beside her. It was the same saber they saw before.

"Mommy, where do babies come from?"

The smaller tiger asked. The bigger tiger looked down at her daughter.

"Well… they come from… the sky."

The smaller tiger smiled.

"Really?"

The gray tiger nodded. The Ghost of the Past looked at Lilly.

"Do you remember this?"

Lilly nodded.

"Yes."

Lilly looked as if she would cry. So they took her away.

"Lilly, have you ever wondered what the world would be like if you weren't around?"

The Ghost of the Future asked. Lilly nodded. So they drifted up towards the sun and into a bright, white, light. After they had shadow traveled, they found themselves in the same clearing. Only things felt strange to Lilly. She looked around to see her mother sitting at the base of a tree and sighed. Then the Silencer came out and shot the tiger and sowed her mouth shut. Lilly looked at the Ghost in surprise.

"Really?"

"Sorry. This is my fantasy."

Lilly nodded and they shadow traveled again. When they exited the light, they were in a different clearing. Three sabers were arguing.

"How could you?!"

The saber with black stripes and a white face asked. The other, who had an orange pent with a little white fur on his head, shouted back.

"Look Shira. I know you're angry. But just listen. I have to stay with Ariadne. She needs me."

Ariadne had a red pent with yellow ears and tail. Her eyes were an aqua green. Shira saw how Diego was looking at Ariadne.

"But Diego."

"Bye Shira."

Then he walked off with Ariadne. Lilly looked back at the ghosts.

"This has nothing to do with me."

The Ghost of the Future nodded.

"But it does. It has a lot to do with you. If you were around, you could've changed it. And come with me far into the future."

Lilly nodded and they shadow traveled again. Lilly wasn't in this vision, either. Soon the kitten ran too close to the cliff. And fell. The ghost Lilly looked at the white ghost.

"Sorry. That's another one of my fantasies."

Lilly blinked.

"You have a cruel mind."

The ghost laughed evilly and took Lilly by the paw and they went through the portal again. Now, the tiny white kitten was alone. She was running from her parents. But the kitten ran to far. When the parents reached the cliff, the child had fallen to her death. Lilly looked at the parents as they cried over their daughter. Then she turned to the ghosts.

"See? If your were around, you could hadve saved the child. But you weren't around."

So, is this what happens in the future? Without me?"

Lilly asked. The Ghost of the Future nodded. Lilly looked back at the two sabers and felt sorry for them. If only she could've done something to help them. But she was only a ghost. What could air do? Nothing really. But she still wasn't convinced.

"What if I were to, say, die unexpectedly?"

"Then you'll just have to go to the Fields of Punishment."

Lilly shrugged.

"So?"

The two ghosts sighed and shadow traveled again. When they came out of the portal, they were in a dark cave like structure.

"Hades said not to do this. But look,"

Lilly looked and saw souls of the damned being tortured. Burned deadish. They screamed and hollered in pain (do ghosts feel pain?). Lilly turned away. They sights were too horrible to look at.

"Take me back!"

She cried. The ghosts nodded and brought Lilly above ground, away from the dead. They were back from where they started from. Back in the forest. But the ghosts decided to be nice for a change. They bought her back to her mother and father.

"Bye TigerLilly."

The two ghosts said before they melted into white mist and drifted away to some other damned soul in need. She didn't even have the chance to ask where they knew her real name from. She sighed and went to sleep. Burt before she did, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"You'll be having deer tomorrow for lunch."

She blinked.

"I'm the Ghost of What's for Lunch Tomorrow."

Then he drifted to follow his sister ghosts. Lilly looked even more confused. But shrugged it off and went to sleep.

**Ok. Yeeeeeeeeey! I'm done.**

**Percy: You really aren't well.**

**Me: I know. But my sister's worse.**

**Percy: Witch one?**

**Me: Amanda. Anyway. Sorry for putting Hades and the Underworld. Just couldn't resist. I hope you guys like the second chapter. Its confusing towards the end. I got the idea from a TV show. If you need help with finding out what was going on inside my head, PM me if you want. Bye peoples! R&amp;R if you want. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ya'll! Percy and I are back with another chapter of Nadia. **

**Percy: Money, you're insanely stupid.**

**Me: I know. Ever outran a bus? **

**Percy: No. I don't go around looking for buses to race.**

**Me: Whatever. Okay, guys. I'g gonna do a rap battle story. Either rated T or rated M. not sure yet. You guys choose and choose witch characters should go first.****and now time for the next chapter of Nadia, yay. Oh, don't own Ice Age.**

A few days had passed since she encountered the spirits of the past and future. She didn't want to speak about them to her parents. They were too busy baby-proofing the cave. It was like she didn't matter anymore.

"It's like I don't even matter anymore."

Lilly said to her friend, Thalia. They were walking to her cave to play a game or something.

"You'll get use to it. A new baby's hard to get use to. I should know."

The two friends laughed. They arrived at the entrance of Thalia's cave.

"Well, hope you're ready."

Lilly gulped nervously and walked in. As soon as she walked in the cave, two sabers pinned her to the ground.

"LILLY!"

They both shouted in her face.

"Gunther! Siegfried! Get off her!"

Thalia shouted. The two just looked at her and laughed. Then they looked back at Lilly.

"You're mine!"

Gunther shouted in her face. Lilly slapped him with her claws extended.

"Ooh, feisty. I like that."

He whispered into Lilly's ear. Thalia looked on in horror as her brother did what he did. She couldn't believe she lived with him. When things started getting a little to close, Thalia ran off to get her mother. Her father wouldn't be much help. When she got back, Siegfried was pinnign Lilly to the ground. Thalia's mother, Alana, roared as loud as she could and pinned her son the ground.

"How many time must I tell you boys; don't do that."

The twins looked at her blankly.

"You're weird."

Was all the said before walking off to do something. Alana sighed.

"What am I going to do with those two."

Thalia walked up to her mother.

"You could always let me beat them up."

Alana looked at her daughter.

"Really?"

She said before walking over to Lilly and helping her to her paws.

"Are you okay?"

Lilly nodded before walking away. Thalia walked up her her.

"Sorry about that."

"I know. Maybe we should play at my cave for a while."

Thalia nodded and the two walked off to Lilly's cave.

…

When they got there, they found Shira lying on the ground. She was ribbing her stomach and singing.

"'If only, if only,' the woodpecker sighs, 'the bark on the tree was as soft as the skies.' White the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely, Crying to the moo –oo- oon. 'if only, if only'."

Shira sang to her unborn cubs. Lilly ad Thalia looked at her in confusion. They walked in slowly.

"Mom, are you okay."

Shira looked up at her daughter and friend.

"yes. I'm fine. Why?"

Lilly looked at Thlia for some help. After realizing she wasn't going to get it, she turned back to her mother.

"We found you singing to yourself."

Shira smiled.

"No Lilly. I was singing to the baby."

The two girls looked at her in confusion.

"You'll understand when you get older."

Shira said. Then Diego walked in.

"Hey guys. What's up?"  
"Mom said she was singing to the baby. I thought sabers couldn't hear when they're babies."

Lilly asked. The two parents looked at each other.

"True. But they can, um, feel their mothers voice."

Lilly looked at her mother, wo nodded.

"Was I the same way?"

Shira nodded again.

"Come here Lilly. Wanna feel the baby?"

Lilly looked at her mother confused.

"How?"

Thalia knew where this was going. She smiled.

"Go on Lilly. I did the same thing to my brothers."

Lilly smiled and walked over to her mother. Shira took her daughter's paw and placed it on her stomach. And a few minutes later, the cubs started kicking. Shira smiled.

"See? I think they like you."

Lilly smiled nervously.

"Y-yeah, I think they do too."

Lilly looked back to Thalia.

"Wanna feel them?"

She asked her best friend. Thalia smiled and walked over to her friend's mother. Shira smiled at Thalia and took her paw and placed it where Lilly's paw was. The cubs kicked harder. Before Shira could reply, Diego walked into the cave.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"They sky?"

Thalia guessed. Shira and Lilly laughed at this.

"No. just that your children are kicking me again."

Shria said as Diego walked over to her.

"You okay?"

He asked in a worried tone. Shira nodded.

"Yes. You _do _know I'm not made of puddy, right?"

Shria asked. Diego nodded and licked her cheek.

"Yeah. Just worried about you."

"You were the same with Lilly."

Shira said as she gestured to Lilly playing in the clearing with Thalia.

" I'm not changing that."

Diego said. Shira punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"You're such a softie."

Diego laughed at that.

"And I'm your softie."

"You'd better believe it."

Shira stood and started on her way out of the cave. Diego got up right in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He asked her. Shira sighed. Then turned away to go back to her spot.

"No where, Master."

She said playfully. The two sabers started playing. Soon, it ended up with Diego chasing after Shira. Thalia and Lilly looked at them."

"And they say _we're _immature."

Lilly said as she looked at her parents. Thalia nodded her head.

"Mm-hmm."

"C'mon. let's go back to my cave and maybe my mother could control my brothers."

The two laughed at that and ran off to Thalia's cave. When they got there, they found Alana pulling a deer carcass in the cave. Gunther, Siegfried, and there father, Casper, were waiting. Casper was a pure white saber with red eyes. Alana said that he was an albino saber, just like Shira. But he was pure saber pred. shira was a mix between a saber and a mountain lion. But she was considered an outcast because of her size. She was smaller then most, and ended up being sent away for the rest of her life. Alana looked at her mate. She really loved that tiger, but he was just… strange. He was bipolar, like her sons. That's why she took him as a mate. Her friend had told her not to, because she'll end up dead one day. But she didn't listen to her, and ended up with three beautiful children and a loving mate who cared about her. Sure, he might injure someone without realizing it, but if you got to know him a little more, he was really just a stuffed toy to play with. Alana walked over to her sons and mate and nuzzled their heads.

"Hey guys. Mommy's got some food."

She said in her soft, sweet tone. The two boys ran off to the kill. Alana looked at her mate. He just kept staring at her.

"Casper, aren't you hungry?"

She asked. Casper nodded.

"You're so furry."

He said. Alana looked at the fur on her right foreleg.

"Am I really that furry?"

She asked herself. Lilly and Thalia walked over to her.

"Yes Mom. You really are furry."

Alana turned to the two girls.

"Hey sweetie. What brings you guys here?"

She asked. Thalia shrugged.

"We figured we would play the twins are eating."

Alana knew about the twins crush on Lilly. And would do anything to mate with her. She has to deal with the same thing with her mate. Every night, he wanted to cuddle up with her. But she knew she couldn't. to save her childrens' innocent eyes. She looked down at her child and her friend.

"Sure."

The two girls ran off to go play.

"I wonder what it would be like to play with a baby."

Lilly asked her friend. Thalia turned to her and smiled.

"It's fun. They don't know much, so they're easy to play tricks on."

Lilly looked at her friend in confusion.

"What kind of tricks?"

"Well, first, all you would do is cover your eyes and they go crazy looking for you. It's just so funny to see they look on their face when they look for you."

"Must be great."

Lilly said as she sighed.

"hat's wrong?"

Thalia asked. Lilly looked at her.

"I'm not sure if my parents are telling the truth. The say they're not going to forget me, but what if they do. What if they leave me to die in the woods somewhere."

Thalia chuckled. She knew what her friend was going through. She had two brothers of her own.

"Lilly, I think you're getting a little too dramatic. Your parents would never do that to you. You're their daughter. And no matter how many cubs they'll have, you'll always be their favorite."

Lilly stared at Thalia.

"Or that's what my mother said before my brothers came around."

Lilly smiled.

"You always know the best ways to make me feel better."

Thalia smiled.

"Glad I could help. And don't worry about a think. Babies always live their older siblings. The first time the twins opened their eyes, I was their mountain. They ended climbing up me."

Lilly smiled.

"Awwww. That sounds so adorable."

"Yup. And now, I take care of them when my parents are away."

Thalia put an arm around her friends shoulders.

"You'll make a wonderful big sister."

The two started walking off.

"I hope so."

Lilly whispered begore following her friend.

**Hey guys. I'm back. Anyway, how did it do? I hope I didn't screw with this. Thalia seems like a good friend, right? Am I right? Okay just tell me what you think in a review. I'd really love to hear from you guys. You guys make my day.**

**Percy: I thought it made your day.**

**Me: I lied. Okay readers. I think you know what to do. Review, or I'll just have to have the Fisher King come to kidnap you. Hahahahaha.**

**Percy: She's crazy. R&amp;R PEAPLES. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. Thanks for the reviews I got from the last chapter. Anyway we've got two more chapters left before I start on the sequel again. **

**Percy: Yo. What's good with you?**

**Me: Nothing. Nothing at all.**

**Percy: Did I forget to mention that Shira's drunk?**

**Shira: If you go out in the woods tonight, there's gonna be some fries. The gazelle tasts exactly like… elephants. That's messed up. *Shira passes out***

**Me: Anyway, how wants to continue with the rest fo the story?**

**Percy: Yeah. Let's continue. Oh, and Money doesn't own Ice Age. Nor does she own me. Enjoy. Oh, and Money does NOT own Ice Age.**

A few more weeks had past. And Diego was starting to get nervous. The cub was suppose to be here two weeks ago. He felt that something wrong would happen when the time came for the cub to come. Lilly didn't care. As long as the hairballs stayed where they were, she was fine. She could care less if the rolly-polly creatures. She was just happy that she would get more time to spend with her parents. Lilly raced into the cave with Thalia behind her.

"Mom! Guess what?"

Shira lifted her head and looked at her daughter.

"yes Lilly what is it?"

Lilly sat next to her mother with her friend. she had a huge smile on her face.

"We found a HUGE cave full of shiny stones."

Shira smiled.

"You have to come see it."

Lilly said. Thaila nodded. Shira looked at the two cubs and smiled.

"You know I can't go with you. The cubs."

Lilly knew good and well that her mother wasn't going anywhere until the cubs were born. But she just wanted her mother to see what she and her friend found.

"I know. But pleeeease."

Lilly said in her annoying high pitch voice. She know that was the only thing she could use on her mother right now. Shira sighed and looked at her daughter.

"Oh alright. Let's go."

The two girls cheered and ran off. Shira followed after them.

…

A few minutes later, they arrived at a small cave.

"C'mon guys. This way."

Lilly said as she entered the cave. The others followed. Lilly led them down a short hall, then she turned the corner. When she turned, she found herself in a huge room like cavern. The walls were sparkling with diamonds and crystals. Lilly and Thalia were thrilled to be here. Shira was too, but she felt oddly strange. It wasn't the place, she just felt weird.

"You guys look around. I'm gonna go lay down over here."

Shira said to the two cubs before she walked over to a nearby pool of hot water and rested herself beside it. The ground was nice and warm and felt nice under the tigress's body. She sighed and closed her eyes. Lilly and Thalia looked at Shira. Lilly sighed and walked over to a pile of white crystals. She picked one up and looked at it. It was a prism shape with a pointed triangle at the top of it. She looked at her friend.

"Why don't we put this in the water?"

Thalia nodded and the two cubs walked over to the pool of water. Lilly found a piece of vine and tied it up to the crystal and put it in the water. The crystal grew bigger and bigger. Thalia and Lilly looked at it in wonder. They pulled the crystal out of the water and looked at it.

"Wow. That was weird."

Lilly said. Thalia nodded. Then she walked back to the pile of crystals and picked another one up. She then licked it and smiled. Lilly walked over to her.

"It's a sugarcane crystal. See?"

Thalia said as she broke the crystal in half.

"Cool. This is just awesome."

Lilly took half of the sugarcane crystal and took a bite.

"This is great!"

She exclaimed. Thalia nodded and took a bite of the sugarcane as well. Then she had a smile on her face. She looked over at Lilly.

"You know who would love this stuff?"

Thalia asked. Lilly blinked.

"Who?"

"The twins."

Lilly nodded and gathered a few of the sugarcane crystals and started on her way out of the cave. But Thalia stopped her.

"Lilly?"

Lilly turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Your mom's still sleeping."

Lilly stopped walking and turned back around.

"Right. Forgot."

The two girls ran back to where Shira was sleeping.

"Mom! Wake up!"

Lilly shouted. A few minutes later, Shira slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

"Yes, Lilly. I'm up. What is it?"

"two things. First, could you carry the huge crystal near the water. And it's time to go back home."

Shira looked at the crystal, then back to her daughter and her friend.

"Lilly, I can't do that."

Lilly's smile faded away.

"Right, sorry."

Thalia placed a paw on her friend's shoulder.

"We could get your dad to carry it. Im sure he'd be willing to do it."

"Umm, in case you haven't noticed, my father's not here."

"Okay, okay. Point taken. Now what?"

The two cubs slumped to the ground. Shira saw the sad looks on the cubs' faces. She finally gave in.

"Fine. I'll do it."

Thalia's and Lilly's faces lit up with excitement.

"Yes!"

They both shouted. Shira walked over to the sugarcane crystal and grabed the vine and started pulling. It was quite heavy, but Shira could manage. She walked past the girls and started on heer way out of the cave.

"C'mon guys."

Shria said and the group started on their way out of the cave.

…

A new minutes later, shira was starting to get tired. She couldn't go on much longer. But the cubs running ahead of her didn't seem to notices.

"Guys!"

Shira called. The two cubs stopped.

"Yeah?"

Lilly said to her mother as she stopped. Shira stopped and laid down.

"I have to rest."

The two girls sighed.

"fine."

Lilly said as she started to sit beside her mother. _This baby is really starting to get annoying, _Lilly thought to herself. Her mother was never so tired. Especially when she was playing with Lilly. _I wonder what happens when you give Sugarcane to Mom? How would the baby come out? Hmmm… _Lilly thought. _Don't even think about hurting you baby siblings! _Lilly jumped. _Who said that!? These are MY private thoughts! That's why we don't have talking bubbles! _Lilly shouted. _How do you not recognize your best friend's voice!?_ Lilly blinked. _Thalia? How could you read my thoughts? _Thalia smiled. _I'm telepathic. I can read minds. And I don't like what you're thinking. _Lilly sighed and looked at her friend. _but it's so tempting. _Lilly pleaded. Thalia just looked at her. _NO! _Lilly flinched.

"Even in my thoughts you're loud."

Thalia laughed.

"Someone's gotta stop you from doing stupid stuff."

The two cubs laughed before hearing Shira groaned. Lilly looked at her mother.

"Mom?"

Shira didn't answer. She just stood up.

"Okay guys. I think its time to go back home."

Shira said with strain in her voice. Luckily, the two girls didn't catch that in her voice. The two girls nodded and started on their way home.

"Wait!"

Thalia shouted.

"What about the sugarcane?"

Shria turned around. She didn't want to disappoint her daughter and friend, but she knew she couldn't pull the sugarcane crystal anymore. She looked at her daughter's face. _I just hope Diego doesn't yell at me. And I hope my baby will be okay. _She sighed and grabbed the vine that was tied to the sugarcane crystal. Then they started on their way home.

…

When they got home, Shira was panting from exhaustion. Diego ran up to her.

"hey guys. Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you guys."

Diego asked his family. Lilly was the first one to speak.

"We went to this really cool place that had all sorts of crystals and sparkly stones. Diego sighed. But then he turned to Shira.

"I thought I told you to stay in the cave until the cubs get here."

Shira looked up at her mate.

"They begged me."

Diego sighed once more.

"As long as you're safe."

He then nuzzled her.

"C'mon. I just went out hunting. Alana and I caught some good deer."

Shira.

"thank you… Softie."

Shria said with a laughed. Diego spun around with face anger in his eyes.

"If you call me that, I'll…I'll…"

He looked at his mate.

"I'll thank of something."

Shira laughed. Thalia and Lilly looked on. Then Alana and her family walked in. as soon as the twins saw Lilly, they started purring. Siegfried walked over to her with his brother following.

"Hello me love."

Siegfried said as he started nuzzled her face. She felt someone breathing on her back fur. She turned and found Gunther.

"Gunther!"

She heard Alana shouting at her son. They turned to her.

"Mom, I see Dad do the same to you! What's the big deal?!"

Caster walked over to them.

"DON'T YELL AT YOUR MOTHER!"

The boys took a step back. Their father only shouted like that when he was defending their mother. Plus, they never really heard him speak a full sentence.

"Sorry Dad."

The twin said with their heads bowed to the ground. Casper lunged at the two boys. But before he could do any damage, Alana walked over to them.

"Casper, stop. You know you can kill them when you're angry. Please stop."

Casper looked at his mate. He knew what his anger cold do. he had a tendency to kill. Casper got up from his sons and looked at his mate.

"Sorry."

Alana sighed. She loved her mate, but sometimes she wished he would just be easier to handle.

"It's okay Casper. I forgive you."

Casper smiled. then Alana hugged him.

"okay now. Let's go eat."

Casper jumped around with excitement. Then the two started on their way to the kills. Now left alone, Thalia and Lilly took the two boys over to the sugarcane crystal.

"Okay buys. This is called sugarcane. The whole thing is made from cugar crystals. It's all ours, on one condition; stop bothering Lilly."

Thalia said in the mother motherly way she could. The two boys looked at Lilly, then back at the sugarcane crystal. Then they made up their minds. Then ran over to the sugarcane crystal and started to eat the crystal.

"That should keep them busy for a little bit."

Lilly nodded and started on their way to the kills.

…

Later that night, as everyone was asleep, Lilly was having the worst nightmare of her life. _She was in the cave alone. That's then she heard tiny mewing. She turned and gasped. Laying in the center on the cave, was a baby saber cub. She turned, but came face to face with two more saber cubs. She heard even fore mewing. She turned and saw even more saber cubs. Their tiny mewing echoed in her ears._

_Mew, mew, mew, mew._

_They all called to her. They started squirming their way to her, trapping her in a cercal of fizzy cubs._

_Mew, mew, MEEEEW, MEEEEW!_

_There they were again. Those annoying high pitched mewing sounds._

"_No! stop! Get away from me!"_

_Lilly shouted and the cubs. But they just kept soming that's when Lilly noticed something. The cubs were multiplying. Soon, all the cubs were on top of her._

"Cubs, so many cubs. No! get away. AAAAHHHH!"

Lilly shouted. She shot up. For some reason, none of the herd members woke up.

"Just a dream."

She told herself. Then she looked at her mother. She got up and walked over to her mother's stomach.

"Listen here and listen good. You cause trouble here, and I will have to kill you. You here me? Kill, you."

Then she walked back to her sleeping stop and started to drift to sleep.

…

A few hours later, Lilly found herself being shoved to the other side of the cave. She looked to see how was shoving her. It was her mother. Shria was panting.

"Mom?"

Lilly asked sleepily.

"Go…get…your…father."

Shira said before falling to the ground.

"Mom?"

Lilly asked more urgently.

"Lilly, the cubs are coming. Get you father before I claw you face off, NOW!"

Shira shouted, sending Lilly running.

"Lille rat's already causing trouble…"

Lilly kept talking to herself as she searched for her father. She found him near the lake.

"Dad, something's wrong with Mom."

Diego's eyes widen and he ran back to the cave. Whe nthey got back, the rest of the herd and Alana were there. Lilly was told to stay ourside with the other cubs. And so she did, thinking of ways to kill the new cubs.

**Okay guys. How'd I do?**

**Percy: You sucked.**

**Me: Your opinion doesn't count.**

**Percy: I still say you sucked. **

"**me: Whatever. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please R&amp;R peoples. And let's hope lilly doesn't kill the cubs. Oh, and the whole sugarcane crystals thing I cot from a Chinese cartoon. Okay, that's it for this AN. Just one more chapter left, then we could start the sequel, yay. anyway, review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. This is the last chapter of Nadia. **

**Percy: Damn.**

**Me: What?**

**Percy: Nothing.**

**Me: Alright then. Anyway, guess what? I'm thinking about doing a story based of the episode from Criminal Minds called Fisher King.**

**Percy: Hey, maybe you and the others won't screw this one up like you did with the last one.**

**Me: Shut up. But yeah, me and the other people in the studio won't screw this story up. Okay, now, the last chapter to Nadia is here. Read it!**

Hours. That's how long Lilly has been standing outside of the cave. She had given up sleep after hearing her mother screaming as if she were in a horror film. What was the deal with that, anyway? She was just confused. So she occupied herself with a spider making it's web in the tree next to her.

"Lilly?"

Lilly turned to see her best friend walking towards her.

"Hey Thalia."

She said boredly, (is that a word?). Thalia walked up to her.

"Hey, you okay?"

Lilly sighed.

"Not really. I'm about to be a big sister to a creature that cant even take care of itself."

Thalia laughed.

"Y'know, I felt the same wday you are right now too. When my twin brothers were born. But don't worry, you'll be a great big sister."

Lilly started to walk away.

"She's still nervous?"

Thalia turned to see Lilly's father standing behind her.

"Yeah."

"I'lll go talk to her."

Diego said before walking off to find his daughter.

…

Lilly walked through the woods, deep in thought when she heard rustling in the bushes. She stoped and turned ot see what was in the bush.

"Hello?"

Diego stepped out of the bushes and walked over to his daughter.

"Sorry I scared you."

Lilly shrugged it off and went back to walking.

"Lilly, I wanna talk to you."

Lilly grunted in disgust.

"Sure you do. what's there to talk about? How much of a disgrace I am to you and Mom? How you replaced me?"

"Lilly. You were never a disgrace to me and your mother. You were the best thing that we could ever ask for."

Diego tried to say to his daughter, but Lilly wasn't listening. She just turned her back on her father.

"Lilly, I remember the day you were born. You were so tiny. I didn't want to hold you for fear that I would accidentally crush or hurt you."

Lilly turned back around to look ar her father.

"Really?"

She asked. Diego nodded.

"Yup. You were as small as… well you were small enghou to stand in my paw."

Diego opened his paw to show Lilly how small she was.

"Was I really that small?"

Diego nodded again.

"Lilly, do you know what your nome means?"

Lilly shook her head.

"No. why?"

"It means flower. Innocent, and beauty. That's why me and your mother picked that name for you."

Lilly sighed.

"What if you change your mind when you see the new baby? The nwhat?"

Diego smiled and hugged Lilly tightly.

"Then I'll love you both."

Lilly leaned into her father's chest and rested there for a few minutes.

"GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

They heard Ellie shout.

"Over here!"

Diego called back. Sooon, Ellie came in to view with a sad face. The tow sabers ran up to her.

"Ellie, what happen?"

"Are the cubs and Shira alright?"

The two asked. Ellie just looked at them. Her plan was working perfectly.

"I'm so sorry."

Ellie started fake crying.

"They're… they're…"

She sniffed. The looks on Diego and Lilly's faces was priceless.

"ALIVE!"

ELLIE SHOUTED. THE TWO SABERS JUMPED BACK IN SURPRISE.

"What?"

Diego asked. Ellie smiled.

"Yes. Shira and the baby are perfectly fine. C'mon. shira's been asking for the both of you."

Ellie said as she started to walk back to the cave.

…

When they got there, they saw Manny standing outside of the cave.

"Congratulations Diego."

Manny stepped aside to allow Diego and Lilly into the cave to see the rest of their family. They found Shira lying on her side with her back facing them.

"Hey guys."

Shira whispered.

"Hey Mom."

Lilly said as she walked oer and nuzzled her. Diego walked over to them and smiled.

"I'm proud of you Kitty."

"Thanks. And don't call me Kitty, or you'll never see your other child."

Diego gulped.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop calling you Kitty."

Shira smiled triumphantly.

"That's more like it. Now you may see your child."

Shira said before rolling over onto her other side. Her paw was covering something on her stomach. A few minutes past before Shira lifted her paw away to reveal a tiny white kitten. Lilly looked at it.

"Mom. it's so tiny."

Shira chuckled.

"You were this small once."

"Can I touch it?"

Lilly asked. Shira just chuckled and nodded. Lilly smiled and started to slowly touch the tiny kitten. When she finally did touch the baby's fur, the kitten flinched and pressed itself to shira's fur. Lilly pulled back in surprise.

"What happen?"

Diego and Shira smiled.

"It just got scared. That's all."

Diego explained. Lilly looked at her father.

"Why would it be scared? I'm it's sister."

"Yes Lilly. But it's just a baby. You're a giant compared to it."

Lilly looked back down at the tiny kitten.

"Oh."

Was all she could say as she looked on at the tiny kitten.

"Mom, why is her fur all white?"

Lilly asked. Diego looked at his mate, wondering the same as well.

"She has albinism. That's where she has no color pigments. Her eyes will be red, and she'll have a tinge of blue in her fur when she gets a little older."

Shira explained.

"How did it happen?"

Lilly asked.

"Nobody knows what happens Lilly. It just does."

Diego explained to his daughter.

"Oh. Now can I try to touch her?"

Lilly asked. Shira nodded and Lilly touched the kitten again. This time, the kitten didn't flinch. Lilly touched the baby's tail.

"Her tail is so tiny."

She then touched the kitten's ears. The baby didn't respond. Lilly then slowly flipped the kitten onto her back and looked at it. The kitten mewed in protest. Shira looked at her daughter.

"Lilly, don't do that. She doesn't like that."

Lillly looked at her mother.

"Why?"

She asked.

"It makes her feel uncomfortable. She doesn't know what's going on. Turn her back around."

Shira said calmly. But to Lilly, this was the start of hatred. She looked at the little white fur ball as it tried desperately to right herself up.

"Yeah. Yeah I'll turn her around."

Lilly said slowly as she started to turn her baby sister around. The kitten purred and buried her tiny head into her mother fur. Lilly just looked at it. Then she turned and walked out of the cave. Diego and Shira looked at their oldest daughter in confusion. Lilly walked into the woods.

"They hate me. I just know it. Why did I have to be borm?"

Lilly asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe I should just kill myself. Yeah. That's what I'll do. then my parents only have one child to take care of."

Lilly started walking to a nearby cliff. She stood at the very adge, ready to throw herself over the before she could, a gush of wind pushed her back.

"What the-"

"What on Olympus are you doing!? You could've killed yourself!"

Lilly looked around, but didn't see anything.

"Who the heck's out there!? Show yourself!"

Lilly shouted.

"Gee TigerLilly. No need to get angry. It's just me and my siblings."

Three forms appeared in front of Lilly. They were three saber cubs. A white one, a black one, and a gray one. They all looked adorable.

"Remember us Lilly?"

The white one asked. Lilly nodded.

"You're the Future and Past Ghosts, right?"

The white ghosts nodded.

"Yup. That's us. And we know why you're trying to kill yo8urself. You believe your mother and father hate you. Well, we're here to tell you otherwise."

The white Ghost said.

"Don't you think we help people too much?"

The back ghost whispered to the white one. The white one shoved her sister.

"Shut it. Or ill have Hades put you in the Fields of Puunishment."

Then she turned back to Lilly.

"Anyway, come with us, and we'll show you how special you really are."

The Future Ghost said. The three ghosts circled around Lilly, surrounding her in a vortex of invisibility. Then drifted up towards the sun. lilly had to cover her eyes for a few seconds as they went through the white light. When they came out of the white light, they were in a different surrounding. They were in the same cave they had seen Shira and a tiny Lilly a few weeks ago in.

"This the same cave you were born in."

The white ghost said. Lilly looked at the cave. She saw her mother and Ellia. Then she turned her attention to the outside of the cave. She saw her father pacing.

"What if the cub dies?"

She saw her uncle Manny trying to comfort her father.

"Don't worry buddy. Shira's a strong girl. She'll be just fine."

"she might be strong. But what if the baby's not. What do you have to say for that?"

Her father said to Manny. Manny just looked at his friend.

"Shira wont let the baby die."

The mammoth said. Just then, Ellie walked out of the cave with a huge smile on her face. She walked right up to Diego.

"Diego, you're a father. You may go see Shira if you want."

Diego looked at her.

"If I want? What kind of a question is that? Of course I want to go see her."

He said, almost pushing Ellie out of the way. The four ghosts floated after Diego inside the cave. When they got there, they saw Shira lying on a soft bed of grass and leaves.

"See you made a little nest for yourself."

Diego said coming up to his mate. Shira smiled at him.

"Yeah well, babies do fall a lot."

Shira said.

"So, where's our creation?"

He asked. Shira chuckled. Then she placed her muzzle in between her forelegs and started licking something.

"Come and meet your father."

She said as softly as she could. She lifted a tiny orange and white ball and placed it in Diego's paws.

"This is our daughter."

Diego looked at his new daughter and smiled. then he turned back to his mate.

"We did it Shira. We created another life."

Diego said as he started to cry a tear drop landed on the cub's nose and she patted her father's large paw. As if to say _don't cry Daddy. _Shira couldn't help but smile at her mate and daughter.

"Awww. I think she's saying don't cry."

Diego then realized what he was doing and wiped the tears away and pushed his daughter away.

"I was not crying. And I certainly wasn't holding a tiny furball."

Diego said, turning away and crossing his arms. Shira laughed and looked at her mate.

"Diego, we're not in a saber pack anymore. Ya don't have to worry about others laughing at you."

Diego thought for a minute. Then he turned to his daughter. He leaned really close to her face.

"I an a remorseless assassin."

The kitten mewed and swatted at her father's nose.

"And you're my daughter."

He said more calmly. Then he lifted the kitten and flipped her on her back and buried his nose into the fur on her stomach.

"And I love you more then life."

Lilly looked at the ghost.

"is this what really happened?"

The Future Ghost nodded.

"Yup. If it didn't happen, then we can't go back to it. So this really happened. They loved you from the minute they heard you mewing. They even loved you before you started kicking."

Lilly's eyes widen.

"Really?"

The ghost nodded and took Lilly's hand and they started going into a white light. Then they came out the other end, they found Lilly's father and mother. But this time, her mother's stomach was rounded. The female saber was rubbing her stomach.

"There there little one. You'll be out soon. I promise."

Lilly looked at the ghost with a sad look on her face.

"They really loved me. And I just ran away. Gods, I'm the worst child ever."

Lilly started to cry. The ghosts stood there awkwardly. Then they pulled Lilly to the bright light again. Now, in the present, they found Lilly's parents standing near the same cliff that Lilly had planned to throw herself from. They were looking at a body. Her body. Her mother was crying her eyes out as she held on to her body really tightly.

"We couldn't save the body. Sorry Lilly."

The white ghost said simply. Lilly frowned. The black ghost floated over to the other ghosts and they started talking in hushed whispers. As they did so, Lilly looked at her parents. Her father was trying to comfort her mother, who was just about ready to throw herself off the cliff to join her daughter. They weren't even paying attention to her baby sister, who was crying for warmth and food. She felt a paw on her shoulder.

"Ready to go back?"

Lilly looked at the ghost.

"How can I go back? I'm dead."

The white ghost sighed.

"I know. Do you realized how much your mother and father loved you? You cause them great pain when you jumped off the cliff. They're not even paying any attention to you little sister."

The ghost pointed over to the two sabers and their dead daughter. Lilly started to cry herself.

"I never said for this to happen. I wasn't thinking."

Lilly cried. The nshe turned to all three of the ghosts.

"Is there anything that I could do to reverse this?"

The black ghost nodded.

"We could bring you back from the dead, but ti comes with a price."

Lilly lifted her head.

"Just say it."

The white ghost turned to Lilly.

"The twins. They will want you as their own. You must fight them off as long as you can."

Lilly nodded.

"Yes. I'll do it. Anything for my mother and father."

The three ghosts nodded and started to prepare for the resurrection. The Ghost of What's for Lunch Tomorrow floated over to her.

"You'll be having deer tomorrow. I'll follow you as you grow up and telling you what's for lunch the next day."

He said. The two other ghosts floated over to her.

"We'll be following ya as well. But nobody must know that we're around. You can talk to us when you feel lonely. 'Ka kid?"

Lilly nodded. The black ghost floated over to her.

"We'll see you soon, okay?"

Lilly nodded again.

"Thank you guys. You've made me see more clearly."

Lilly gave them all a hug, well, but best hug a ghost can give to another

ghost. The white ghost started pushing Lilly away.

"Yeah whatever Kid. Look, there's your way back to the living."

Lilly smiled and started floating towards the white light. Just as she was about to enter, se turned to look at her ghostly friends one last time, but the y were gone. She sighed and turned back around and floated into the light. Soon she was surrounded in darkness. The next thing she new, was that she was coughing, gasping for air. Her fother and father were on top of her in a flash.

"Mom, Dad."

She said weakly. Shira hugged her daughter so tight, that if she were hugging a glass dish, the glass dish would brake.

"My TigerLilly. You're alive."

"It's a miracle…"

She heard her father say through tears. When she turned her head, she saw her father crying into the fur of a really confused and scared saber cub. Then he set the cub on Lilly's stomach. The cub crawled to the softest part on her stomach and curled up into a ball.

"Hey Squirt, nock it off."

Diego had a flashback of when he was in that same position his daughter was in right now. He chuckled and pulled uis daughters close. Her mother was still crying. So Diego decided that he should give Lilly her prize now.

"Lilly, we didn't name the baby. You don't you name it."

Lilly's eyes widen in surprise.

"You want _me _to name the baby?"

Diego nodded. Lilly thought for a minute.

"Nadia. It means hope."

At that name, Shira shot her head in Lilly's direction.

"That's a wonderful name."

Shira said with not even a single trace that she was crying.

"Weren't you just crying Mom?"

Lilly asked her mother. Shira blinked.

"Oh, yeah. Right."

Then she went back to crying again. Diego and Lilly looked at her.

"Okay then. C'mon Lilly. Lets go home."

Diego said as he put Lilly on his back. Then he picked up Nadia up by the scruff and they headed back home. Shira looked up from her paws and watched as her family leaving her.

"Hey! Wait up! Guys! GUYS!"

She shouted as she ran off to catch her family.

"And so ends the tale of how Lilly deals with her baby sister."

Future Ghost said to her sister and brother. They nodded.

"Let's go home."

And the three floated off, with a promise to look after Lilly no matter what.

**Okay guys. That's it. I'm done. Thank you to all the people that reviewed. You guys are the motivation from my laziness. I have a new story in mind that I'm thinking about doing. I think it should be called 'Nadia One-Shots'. Just look out of it. Okay, that's it. I have to go save a saber from a Demigod. Peace off readers. Money100 sayin' 'till next time y'all. :)**


End file.
